wowwikifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Flame Leviathan
Flame Leviathan è il primo boss in Ulduar, implementata nella patch patch 3.1.0. La maggior parte dei player in questo encounter non utilizza le loro normali abilità, invece vengono usati dei veicoli simili a quelli di Wintergrasp/Strand of the Ancient. Per accedere alla parte più interna di Ulduar è necessario sconfiggere questo boss. Abilità *'Flame Vents' - 50 yd range, infligge circa 3,000 danni fuoco a tutti i nemici intorno al boss. Ticka ogni secondo per una durata di 10 secondi. *'Battering Ram' - 30 yd range, respinge il target, causando danni e spazzando in avanti il target. In aggiunta incrementa i danni presi del 50% per 20 secondi. *'Gathering Speed' - Incrementa la velocità di movimento del 5% e stacka fino a 20 volte, per un totale del 100%. *'Missile Barrage' - 50,000 yd range, spara una salva di missili nell'aria che cadono al suolo selezionando un target a caso, causando dai 3,770 a 4,230 danni. I Veicoli All'Expedition Base Camp, proprio nella parte iniziale dell'instance, si trovano una serie di veicoli che possono e devono essere usati per sconfiggere il primo boss: si trovano 5 di ogni tipo di veicolo nella versione heroic(25 player) e 2 di ognuno nella versione da 10. *'Siege Engine Driver' – stile di combattimento: melee/tank - colpisce con l'ariete frontalmente e può caricare gli avversari. *'Siege Engine Gunner' – può colpire i target nel cielo e colpisce con le cannonate i mob sul pavimento. *'Demolisher Driver' – stile di combattimento: dps ranged - lancia fireball a grande gittata e speciali barili di pyrite che fanno massici danni; può anche lanciare il player sul gunner. *'Demolisher Gunner' – può colpire i target in cielo e rifornisce il Driver di pyrite. Può anche farsi sparare contro il boss. *'Chopper Driver' – stile di combattimento: supporto melee - Fa danni aoe sui mob e può rallentare i nemici lasciando dietro di sé delle pozze d'olio che possono essere incendiate per fare danni ai nemici. Può anche raccogliere i compagni che si sono lanciati dal Gunner o che hanno preso pyrite per il Demolisher. Dopo un wip, tutti i veicoli respawnano al massimo degli hp vicino l'arena dove inizia lo scontro. Gear dei Player e statistiche dei veicoli Ogni veicolo ha hp di base e valori di danno di base per le abilità che possiede. Quando un player sale su un veicolo, il veicolo aumenta questi valori di base in base all'item level dell'equipaggiamento che indossa. Se dei pezzi dell'equip vengono cambiati bisogna scendere e risalire sul veicolo perché il cambiamento abbia effetto sul veicolo. Di solito vengono messi i player con gear più elevato sui Driver mentre quelli con equip più basso sui Gunner o sui Chopper, dato che i Driver aumentano vita e danni del veicolo mentre gli altri solo i danni. Tutto l'equipaggiamento eccetto Shirt, Tabard, Off-hand e Ranged/Relic conta per migliorare le statistiche dei veicoli, più precisamente il modificatore è basato sull'item level dei pezzi dell'equip, quindi spesso vengono utilizzati item di valenza pressocché inutile pur di massimizzare l'item level generale. Importante: Il Driver '''NON' deve provare a salire nel posto da passeggero, non appena inizia l'encounter, altrimenti la vita del veicolo si dimezza ogni volta.'' Salvaged Chopper *504,000 HP *1 guidatore + 1 passeggero Abilità *'Sonic Horn'(20 energy) - Spara un'onda di forza davanti la moto, infliggendo 6,300-7,700 danni a tutti i nemici entro le 35 yarde in un cono frontale. *'Tarhttp://db.mmo-champion.com/search/all/Tar%20(la%20pagina%20non%20esiste)'- Rilascia una pozza nera infiammabile per 45 secondi che rallenta i movimenti dei nemici entro le 10 yarde. (15 secondi di cd). *'Speed Boost'(50 energy) - Aumenta la velocità del veicolo del 100% per 5 secondi. *'Grab Pyrite' - Utilizza l'uncino e la catena per raccogliere la Liquid Pyrite come target. Piazza la Pyrite dove serve utilizzando il bottone "eject". *'First Aid Kit' - Cura tutti gli hp del passeggero in 4 secondi(1 minuto di cd). Salvaged Demolisher *630,000 HP *50 Energy (Pyrite Ammo) *1 guidatore + 1 passeggero Abilità del guidatore *'Hurl Boulder' - Tira un barile nella distanza, infliggendo da 27,000 a 33,000 danni a tutti i nemici entro 8 yarde dell'esplosione. *'Hurl Pyrite Barrel'(5 pyrite) - Tira un barile di blu pyrite nella distance facendo danni ma consuma le munizioni. Lascia anche un debuff che causa danni sul target che stacka fino a 10 e dura per 10 secondi. *'Ram' - Usa l'ariete davanti il demolisher colpendo tutti i nemici che si trovano davanti e respingendoli indietro, infliggendo dai 19,000 a 21,000 danni. Causa anche 2,160-2,640 danni agli edifici. *'Throw Passenger' - Lancia un passeggero nella distanza(2 secondi di cd). Abilità del passeggero *'Mortar '- Spara un eplosivo infliggendo danni fuoco ai nemici nell'area targettata: i danni variano da 5,000 per un colpo poco preciso a 120,000 per uno più preciso. Causa circ 2,300 danni agli edifici(1 secondo di cd). *'Anti-Air Rocket' - Spara un missile esplosivo che esplode al contatto con i target aerei(0.25 secondi di cd). *'Grab Crate' - Usa il tuo arpione e catene per raccogliere il barile in target, caricando di 25 Pyrite il demolisher. *'Increased Speed'(25 pyrite) - Aumenta la velocità di movimento del 100% per 20 secondi. *'Load into Catapult' - Carica il player stesso sul braccio della catapulta, venendo utilizzato come munizione(30 secondi di cd). Salvaged Siege Engine *1,134,000 HP *1 guidatore + 1 cannoniere + 2 passeggeri (non possono attaccare) Abilità del guidatore *'Ram'(40 steam pressure) - Usa l'ariete per colpire i nemici davanti, infliggendo da 22,501 a 27,501 danni e spingendoli indietro. Causa anche da 2,850 a 3,150 danni agli edifici. *'Electroshock'(38 steam pressure) - Colpisce tutti i nemici in un cono frontale davanti il caster fino a 25 yarde, interrompendo spellcasting e prevenendo che ne vengano castati altri in quella scuola di magia per 4 secondi(10 secondi di cd). *'Steam Rush'(40 steam pressure) - Carica in avanti per una decine di yarde causando danni e respingendo indietro i nemici(15 secondi di cd). Abilità del cannoniere *'Anti-Air Rocket'(10 steam pressure) - Spara un missile esplosivo che esplode al contatto con i target aerei(0.25 secondi di cd). *'Fire Cannon'(20 steam pressure) - Spara un colpo di cannone, danneggiando gli avversari nella zona dell'esplosione: un colpo impreciso causa da un minimo di 5,000 danni fino a 120,000 di un colpo più preciso. Causa anche 2,300 danni circa agli edifici. *'Shield Generator' - Attiva uno scudo che assorbe un ammontare limitato di danni fisici, fuoco, ghiaccio e arcano per 5 secondi(1 minuti di cd). Formation Ground - Zona pre-boss Tra il boss e il campo base dove si possono prendere i veicoli si trovano una serie di mob e strutture che possono essere distrutte. Steelforge Defender - 8,316 HP *Possono essere respinti dai veicoli. *'Sunder Armor' - abilità melee, che aumenta leggermente i danni che i veicoli prendono. Runeforged Sentry - 269,620 HP (heroic) *Possono essere respinti dai veicoli. *'Runed Flame Jets' - Infligge da 6,825 a 7,175 danni fuoco ogni secondo per 5 secondi in un cono frontale di 15 yarde. Ulduar Colossus - 315,000 HP *Colossi molto lenti che possono essere uccisi dalla distanza. *Castano un'abilità tipo shockwave che fa danni in un cono frontale. Mechanostriker 54-A 50,400 HP (normal) - 151,200 HP (heroic) *Mob volanti che assomigliano alla mount di engineering. *Attaccano in gruppi mentre si stanno distruggendo le torri. *Possono essere uccisi usando l'Anti-Air Rocket. Mechagnome Battletank 1,575,000 HP (normal) - 5,040,000 HP (heroic) *Meccanici simili a grandi ragni che pattugliano le zone vicine alla Tower of Life e alla Tower of Flames. *Lancia raggi che colpiscono da grandi distanze. *Salta da un veicolo all'altro causando danni dopo il salto. Strutture distruttibili *'Storm Beacon' – controllano il respawn dei mob nelle vicinanze e consentono ai mob di spawnare dal portale che si trova sul pavimento. *'Tower of Storms' – Collocata in fondo alla stradina sulla sinistra poco prima della stazione che ripara i veicoli davanti il luogo dell'encounter. *'Tower of Flames' – Collocata sulla rampa a sinistra, nella zona rialzata. *'Tower of Frost' – Dopo il ponte sulla destra prima della zona dell'encounter. *'Tower of Life' – A destra, nella zona più bassa dopo la discesa. *Ogni torre ha diverse torrette e cannoni che sparano ai veicoli mentre la torre viene distrutta. Strategia L'incontro inizia parlando con Lore Keeper of Norgannon o con Brann Bronzebeard, con la differenza che parlando con Brann, tutte le torri di difesa vengono disattivate e non può essere effettuata l'hard mode, mentre parlando con Lore Keeper of Norgannon tutte le torri non distrutte vengono considerate attive(distruggere tutte le torri equivale a fare la modalità normal). Modalità Normal Dietro i Repair Pad(quei macchinari che riparano i veicoli), si trova una zona quadrangolare con un ultimo numero di mob davanti a un portone; non appena questi vengono uccisi il boss entra dentro questa zona e aggra per prossimità. Durante tutto l'encounter il boss targetta un Siege Engine o Demolisher e lo insegue cercando di usare l'abilità Battering Ram, che infligge un alto numero di danni. Il player che viene targettato deve quindi cercare di non stare in melee range col boss e deve cercare di kitarlo magari usando una delle abilità che aumentano la velocità. Ogni 30 secondi, o quando il target corrente viene distrutto, il boss cambia target. Cosa ci si aspetta dai veicoli: *Salvaged Chopper: :Deve lasciare le macchie d'olio sul pavimento davanti il boss in modo che questo venga rallentato e usare abilità offensive quando il tar è in cd. *Salvaged Demolisher: :Deve stare lontano e sparare sul boss. I gruppi più esperti possono usare le munizioni di pyrite a volontà mentre quelli più inesperti conviene che le utilizzano per incrementare la velocità in caso di bisogno. *Salvaged Siege Engine: :Deve stare in melee range e fare tutto il possibile di dps; quando il boss sta per castare Flame Vents devono interromperlo con Electroshock. Quando il boss sta per cambiare target(addons come Deadly Boss Mods sono caldamente consigliati, in quanto avvisano 5 sec prima), il guidatore deve allontanarsi e se viene targettato dal boss iniziare a kitarlo. Strategia di Pyrite in modalità normal La modalità più facile per sconfiggere Flame Leviathan è di pulire fino all'ultimo gruppo di trash davanti la porta da dove comprare il boss e sparare con l'Anti-Air Rocket a quanti più possibili fusti di pyrite, così da avere l'arena piena prima dell'encounter. Non appena viene aggrato il boss, viene fatto fuoco con tutta la pyrite possibile e con un sostenuto fuoco di pyrite il boss non dovrebbe essere in grado di switchare target più di una volta, in quanto il raid dovrebbe riuscire a metterlo k.o. in meno di un minuto. Hard mode Ogni torre che non viene distrutta incrementa la vita del boss del 40%. Inoltre ogni torre ha delle abilità e dei buff e debuff che vengono attivati non appena inizia l'encounter: *'Tower of Storms' (Thorim's Hammer) – Aumenta i danni fisici del boss del 25%. Inoltre questa torre fa comparire dei pilastri di luce che subito dopo esser comparsi fanno circa il 10% di danni a ogni veicolo che vi si trovi sotto più 1% a tutti i veicoli AoE. L'effetto dura circa 20 secondi, poi scompare. *'Tower of Flames' (Mimiron's Inferno) – Incrementa i danni fuoco del boss del 50%. Inoltre questa torre causa dei meteoriti di fuoco che cadono dal cielo, partendo da dove entra il boss e procedendo in senso orario; dopo esser caduti lasciano anche una zona infuocata che fa danni a chi vi passi sopra. Dura l'intero fight. *'Tower of Frost' (Hodir's Fury) – Durante tutto l'encounter dei raggi biancastri compaiono e inseguono i player in giro per il campo di battaglia; non appena si fermano, fanno cadere una palla di ghiaccio che fa danni ai veicoli circostanti e intrappola chi si trova sotto facendo l'1% di danno al secondo, effetto che viene rotto da un attacco di fuoco. *'Tower of Life' (Freya's Ward) – Diminuisce i danni inflitti al boss del 10%. Inoltre spawna un raggio verde luminoso in ogni angolo della stanza, facendo comparire dei mob, principalmente di 2 tipi: **Ward of Life - grandi elementali che compaiono uno per volta ogni volta che spawnano mob. 10 player: 317,000 HP. 25 player: 630,000 HP. **Writhing Lasher - elementali più piccoli che compaiono a gruppi di 3-5 ogni ondata. 10 player: 64,260 HP. 25 player: 190,260 HP. Pyrite In hard mode, avere il debuff di pyrite stackato fino a 10 è un must: 100-150K di danni a tick, ma bisogna che il passeggero dei Demolisher prenda la pyrite e ricarichi il Demolisher stesso. Shutdown Anche lo shutdown deve essere utilizzato per riuscire a buttare giù il boss: in pratica i passeggeri dei Demolisher vengono lanciati sul boss stesso dove si operano per distruggere le torrette presenti lì(conviene lanciare ranged così da poterle colpire tutte, se può curare meglio ancora). Ci sono 2 torrette nella modalità da 10 e 4 in quella da 25. Non appena tutte le torrette vengono distrutte, il player lanciato può farsi paracadutare ed essere raccolto da una moto che lo riporta sul veicolo. Nel frattempo il boss smette di fare qualsiasi cosa e prende il 50% di danni in più, perdendo tutti gli stack di velocità. L'unica cosa che il guidatore del demolisher deve controllare è di non perdere il debuff della pyrite, sparando ogni 9 secondi un nuovo colpo, così da dare il maggior tempo possibile ai compagni che stanno distruggendo le torrette. Strategia in Pillole Normal Mode *Si suppone che tutti i player conoscano le abilità dei veicoli. *Chi viene targettato dal boss inizia a kitarlo. Tutti gli altri fanno dps. I chopper mettono l'olio per rallentarlo, i demolisher lanciano pyrite, mentre i passeggeri cercano di raccoglierne dell'altra per ricaricare il veicolo. I siege devono interrompere il Flame Vents. Hard Mode *Si suppone che tutti i player conoscano le abilità dei veicoli. *Chi viene targettato dal boss inizia a kitarlo. Tutti gli altri fanno dps. I chopper mettono l'olio per rallentarlo, i demolisher lanciano pyrite, mentre i passeggeri cercano di raccoglierne dell'altra per ricaricare il veicolo. I siege devono interrompere il Flame Vents. *Un siege viene incaricato di aggrare i mob che compaiono nell'area e di shottarli di aoe(se riesce a portarli vicino al boss rende il compito più facile). *I passeggeri dei demolisher vengono lanciati sul boss per causare lo shutdown durante il quale il boss è fermo per 8 sec e subisce il 50% di danni in più. *Cercare di mantenere gli stack di pyrite di tutti i demolisher al massimo. *Evitare le fiamme sul pavimento, le palle di ghiaccio che cadono dal cielo e i raggi di fulmini. Citazioni ;Intro :High Explorer Dellorah says: I heard a story or two of a Lore Keeper in Uldaman that fit your description. Do you serve a similar purpose? :Lore Keeper of Norgannon says: I was constructed to serve as a repository for essential information regarding this complex. My primary functions include communicating the status of the frontal defense systems and assessing the status of the entity that this complex was built to imprison. :High Explorer Dellorah says: Frontal defense systems? Is there something I should let Brann know before he has anyone attempt to enter the complex? :Lore Keeper of Norgannon says: Access to the interior of the complex is currently restricted. Primary defensive emplacements are active. Secondary systems are currently non-active. :High Explorer Dellorah says: Can you detail the nature of these defense systems? :Lore Keeper of Norgannon says:' Compromise of complex detected, security override enabled - query permitted.' :Lore Keeper of Norgannon says: Primary defensive emplacements consist of iron constructs and Storm Beacons, which will generate additional constructs as necessary. Secondary systems consist of orbital defense emplacements. :High Explorer Dellorah says: Got it. At least we don't have to deal with those orbital emplacements. :High Explorer Dellorah says: Rhydian, make sure you let Brann and Archmage Pentarus know about those defenses immediately. :High Explorer Dellorah says: And you mentioned an imprisoned entity? What is the nature of this entity and what is its status? :Archmage Rhydian nods. :Lore Keeper of Norgannon says: Entity designate: Yogg-Saron. Security has been compromised. Prison operational status unknown. Unable to contact Watchers for notification purposes. :High Explorer Dellorah says: Yogg-Saron is here? It sounds like we really will have our hands full then. ;Enabling the machines by talking to Brann :Brann Bronzebeard yells: Pentarus, you heard the man. Have your mages release the shield and let these brave souls through! :Archmage Pentarus yells: Of course, Brann: We will have the shield down momentarily. :Bronzebeard Radio says: Okay! Let's move out. Get into your machines; I'll speak to you from here via the radio. :Archmage Pentarus yells: Mages of the Kirin Tor, on Brann's Command, release the shield! Defend this platform and our allies with your lives! For Dalaran! :Brann Bronzebeard yells: Our allies are ready. Bring down the shield and make way! ;First mob pulled *'Bronzebeard Radio says:' The iron dwarves have been seen emerging from the bunkers at the base of the pillars straight ahead of you. Destroy the bunkers and they will be forced to fall back. :Bronzebeard Radio says: Watch out! Our air scouts report that the generators for the missile silos are coming online! ;First mob killed *'Bronzebeard Radio says:' There are four generators powering the defense structures. If you sabotage the generators, the missile attacks will stop! ;Near the Tower of Life *'Bronzebeard Radio says:' You're approaching the tower of Freya. It contains the power to turn barren wastelands into jungles teeming with life overnight. ;Near the Tower of Flames *'Bronzebeard Radio says:' This generator powers Mimiron's Gaze. In moments, it can turn earth to ash, stone to magma--we cannot let it reach full power! ;Near the Tower of Frost *'Bronzebeard Radio says:' This tower powers the hammer of Hodir. It is said to have the power to turn entire armies to ice! ;Near the Tower of Storms *'Bronzebeard Radio says:' Aaaah, the tower of Krolmir. It is said that the power of Thorim has been used only once. And that it turned an entire continent to dust... ;Near a RX-214 Repair-o-matic Station *'Bronzebeard Radio says:' It appears you are near a repair station. Drive your vehicle on to the platform and it should be automatically repaired. ;Second last-Iron Colossus dead *'Bronzebeard Radio says:' You've done it! You've broken the defenses of Ulduar. In a few moments, we will be dropping in to... :Bronzebeard Radio says: What is that? Be careful! Something's headed your way! :Bronzebeard Radio says: Quicly! Evasive action! Evasive act-- ;Aggro *Hostile entities detected. Threat assessment protocol active. Primary target engaged. Time minus thirty seconds to re-evaluation. ;Killing a player *Threat assessment routine modified. Current target threat level: zero. Acquiring new target. ;No Towers active *Alert! Static defense system failure. Orbital countermeasures disabled. ;At least one Tower active *Orbital countermeasures enabled. :Bronzebeard Radio says: Watch out! Our air scouts report that the generators for the missile silos are coming online! ;Storm Tower active *'Thorim's Hammer' online. Acquiring target. ;Flame Tower active *'Mimiron's Inferno' online. Acquiring target. ;Frost Tower active *'Hodir's Fury' online. Acquiring target. ;Nature Tower active *'Freya's Ward' online. Acquiring target. ;Changing Target *Threat re-evaluated. Target assessment complete. Changing course. *Pursuit objective modified. Changing course. *Hostile entity stratagem predicted. Rerouting battle function. Changing course. ;Player on top of Flame Leviathan *Unauthorized entity attempting circuit overload. Activating anti-personnel countermeasures. ;Overload Circuit activated *System malfunction. Diverting power to support systems. *Combat matrix overload. Powering do-o-o-own... *System restart required. Deactivating weapon systems. ;Death *Total systems failure. Defense protocols breached. Leviathan Unit shutting down. ;Outro :Archmage Rhydian yells: Our friends fought well, Brann, but we're not done yet. :Brann Bronzebeard yells: Perhaps so, but it's only a matter of time until we break back into Ulduar. Any luck finding a way to teleport inside? :Archamge Rhydian yells: None at all. I suspect it has something to do with that giant mechanical construct that our scouts spotted in front of the gate. :Brann Bronzebeard yells: What about the plated proto-drake and the fire giant that were spotted nearby? Think your mages can handle those? :Archmage Rhydian yells: The Kirin Tor can't possibly spare any additional resources to take on anything that size. We may not have to though. :Archmage Rhydian yells: We can sneak past them. As long as we can take down that construct in front of the gate, we should be able to get inside. :Brann Bronzebeard yells: Sneak?! What do you think we are, marmots? :Archmage Rhydian yells: We're hunting an old god, Brann. :Brann Bronzebeard yells: Fine. If our allies are going to be the ones getting their hands dirty, we'll leave it to them to decide how to proceed. 14:33, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Categoria:Ulduar Categoria:Raid Categoria:Flame Leviathan Categoria:Boss